When the Corner Ends
by Xamyish
Summary: Tsuna notices something about his relationship with Gokudera. Will Tsuna's view towards Gokudera change for the good or the bad? Light 5927 3
1. Chapter 1

When the Corner Ends : Part One, The Beginning

* * *

This is light 5927, written in Tsuna's POV. My second story, and I hop you'll like it. I have issues with grammer and monologues. Tsuna is very OOC here, sorry if it offended any fans out there!

I do not own any of the characters. They are from Reborn!

* * *

I never noticed how far Gokudera seems to be. Although he's standing right beside, his eyes are very far away and lonely. When did I notice this? I think it all started when we were walking home from school. Walking home from school may seem like a perfectly normal thing. That's how I use to think. When I walk out of my street, I see Gokudera. When I walk back home, Gokudera would leave me on my street. It was like this every day, and every day it was okay; until one day. It was a gloomy week; the weather outside looks like it can rain anytime. Gokudera left me with his usual saying,

"Good work today, Tenth! See you tomorrow!"

I nodded and waved good bye. 2 seconds later a remembered that I had something to ask him, I turn around to see if he was still there. He wasn't. At first I was a bit worried, and then I thought that _'maybe he was in a rush to go home' _or perhaps '_maybe we turned in the others streets'. _It didn't really bother me that much, until tomorrow. The next morning Gokudera didn't meet me by my street, he didn't greet me this morning. I didn't get to see his lonely eyes, his bright smile; I didn't get to see him. What made it worse was he didn't come to school that day. I was wondering if he was skipping or not, but Gokudera won't skip for no reason. The bell that signals the end of the day has rung and I was about to leave when my homeroom teacher called me.

"Sawada, can you come over here for a second?"

He asked me if Gokudera was ok, and that if I can give him today notes. I gave my teacher a confused looked, and he returned one back to me.

"Do you know where Gokudera is?"

I shook my head, and my teacher looked surprised.

"He's in the hospital. Something happened last night, and Gokudera ended up in a hospital. I thought you knew already, you two seemed quite close."

I was dumbstruck. Something happened to Gokudera and now he's in the hospital? I got the notes and address from my teacher, and dashed to the hospital.

Namimori Hospital

Gokudera was in room 509; you could hear him yelling from down the hallway. Yelling something like,

"I'm okay! Just let me leave this damned place! I have to see the Tenth! Let me go or I'll bomb you all up!"

I swear, Gokudera should stop talking about bombs in public, they might suspect him as a terrorist. I quickly ran into his room to see him bandaged on several places, a nurse pointing a needle at him, and him hissing like cat.

"Go-Gokudera-kun?" I asked, with nervousness. Inside I was hoping this wasn't him, I didn't want to see him injured.

"Tenth, I'm so glad to see you!" Gokudera said, practically bouncing up and down. The nurse sighed and gave up trying to give Gokudera his ammunition, and left the room.

"She finally left that crazy old hag. She's been telling me all day that I can't leave and that I'm sick. Who does she think she is? Trying to stop from seeing the Tenth? Right, Tenth...tenth?" Gokudera looked at me and his face immediately turns from happy to nervous. I was about to ask him what wrong, when I felt a tear drop down my cheek. I'm crying, and I don't know why. Gokudera tried get up and, but I saw him cringe from the pain and found myself running to him. My face burrowed into in shoulder, I could feel the tears rush out, but no words were found. I can feel Gokudera's hand on my head; I could feel his gentle touch. There was a moment of silence, when I finally stopped crying I looked up at Gokudera. There was a bandage on his right cheek. On its own, my hand moved towards the wound, and brushed crossed it. I could see Gokudera flinch when I touched it. My hand, not moving from its spot, I heard myself ask,

"Does it hurt?" I felt my eyes gaze in Gokudera's; I can sense the loneliness in him. He shook his head, trying to avoid my gaze. My hand returned to its original position, and I looked down at them; they were small. Once again I looked up at Gokudera.

"When did this happen and where?" I asked him. Gokudera looked down and stayed silent. I asked again,

"Gokudera-kun, when and where did this happen?" Again no answer, I tried again.

"Who did this to you? I'm sure this wasn't just any accident."He remains silent and was still looking down; I was getting impatient.

"This happened because of me, didn't it? It's because I am supposed to be Vongola Decimo! It's another mafia battle isn't it?" I screamed, but I finally got a reaction.

"N-n-no, of course it's not a mafia battle. There were just some goons after you, and I thought I'll take care of them for you. I was careless and I fell into a trap...if the baseball idiot wasn't jogging nearby; my injuries would be much worse." Gokudera confessed.

"Yamamato... Yamamato knew about this? Am I the only one who doesn't know that you got attacked? Why didn't anyone tell me?" I felt clueless, betrayed and more importantly useless. I was supposed to be the boss of the family so why I am the last to know?

"Don't get mad, I made them all keep it a secret from you...I didn't want you to worry." Gokudera whispered; his face was glowing pink. I didn't say anything, and left. I think I could hear him calling for me, but the words didn't reach me. I was stunned, Gokudera doesn't want me to worry, but him thinking that, makes me worry the most. Are we that incompatible? I could feel myself say something like,

"I'm going out, I need to think. You don't get and move until you're healed." Yes, I need to do some thinking.

* * *

...to be countied. Will Tsuna throw a Diva-Tantrum, or will he be his ultra-cool Mafia boss self? Or, maybe even go into his squeeshy sparkling uke mode? Who knows. "orz


	2. Chapter 2

When the Corner Ends : Part 2 , Confession

* * *

Second part of my second story. Let's see what Tsuna is going to do. Filled with 5927 Fluffy luff, and maybe a hint of 8027 too. This time is Gokudera to go OOC.

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Reborn!

* * *

I left the hospital, still not knowing where I'm supposed to go, I wander. I stopped to see Yamamato standing by a pillar, starring at me. He gave a rare sad, apologetic glance and walked towards me.

"Look, Tsuna. Gokudera didn't mean to keep it a secret from you. It's just, he doesn't want to cause you any unneeded stress. You already have worry about your succession ceremony coming up, and all that. So, don't get mad at him. You can blame me, I was wrong for not telling you what happened and-"

Yamamato said, but I cut him off, by shaking my head. I looked up and gave him a soft smile, I wanted to say so many things to him, but the words never came out. I needed time on my own, to collect my thought. I continued to walk, in the corner of my eye, I could see Yamamato's hand reaching out, but then slowly returning to him. _Thank you,_ I thought to myself.

It wasn't the fact that he hid his injuries from me that shocked me. Nor how he didn't want me to worry, or anything like that. It was how he got injured right underneath my nose. He was just there, and when I turned around, he disappeared. It was my carelessness that got him hurt, what kind of friend am I? I looked up, to find myself at a park not so far from the hospital. I saw 2 kids running in the sandbox, I saw 2 squirrels under a tree, and when I looked up I saw 2 birds in the nest. They're in pairs, because if anything happens to them, one of them can do something. I saw something moving in the grass and went towards it. Then I saw, a small gray kitten lying on the grass; it was alone, and it has injured its leg. My hands automatically went towards it; the cat hissed but then flinched from the pain in its leg. I picked it up, and lightly brought it to my chest. For some reason, looking at it made me think of Gokudera, being alone and injured. My vision started to blur, and I could feel a tear coming out; I'm such a wimp. I can't be a wimp anymore, if I want to protect the ones I care for. I gently put the kitten down and fixed its wound. I smiled when the kitten found its mom, and made my way back to the hospital; there was something I wanted to say to Gokudera.

I peeked into room 509, and saw the nurse finally give Gokudera his needle. They chatted for a bit, and the nurse came out. She looked at me and gave me and disappointed look.

"In all my years of being a nurse, I've never tried so hard to give someone an injection. He's asleep now; your friend is ready to go home after he wakes up. "The nurse said, and I bowed my head in thanks. And slowly crept into Gokudera's room, trying really hard to hide my presence. For a trained mafia hit man, you'll think he'll detect my presence, but I guess he didn't. I guess there's a difference between a mafia hit man and ninja then. I was about to leave, when I heard Gokudera quietly mumble something in his sleep.

"I'm sorry, Tenth. I didn't mean to worry you like that..." Gokudera was talking in his sleep.

"I didn't want to look weak in front of you... I will protect the Tenth with this body, until the very end." I couldn't help myself but to say something.

"That's not right! Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun is never weak in my eyes! And I will protect you to!" I saw Gokudera jumped and up and looked at me.

"T-tenth!" He said smiling, and this time he got up with no problem. He tried to run towards me, but I stopped him.

"Nu-uh! I'm still mad at you for keep secrets from him. You'll have to be punished for that, understand?" I said sharply, Gokudera nodded and stood there.

"Close your eyes, and brace for impact. I'm aiming for the uninjured side of your face." I said, warning him.

"Alright, Tenth. I am ready for any punishment you have for me." He said as he closed his eyes.

I ran into Gokudera's arm, giving him a giant bear hug. Gokudera jumped at the surprised, but it doesn't end there. I grabbed Gokudera's collar and yanked it down, and gave Gokudera a small peck on the left cheek and whispered in his ears.

"Next time, the punishment won't be as sweet. This is just a warning, don't hide things from me."

I looked up to see Gokudera, whose face was bright red and speechless. I smiled, and grabbed his hand and his bag, and left the hospital. During the walk home, I couldn't stop smiling. Gokudera's face was still bright red, and his hands were warm and welcoming. We've reached the fork in the road which we have to split. I let go of his hands, and that seemed to be the trick, because started to speak, or shall I say stutter.

"T-Thank you, for w-walking me home Tenth. I am t-truly grateful. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, returning to his normal way of speaking. I nodded and started to walk towards my house, when I heard Gokudera call me from across the street.

"TENTH!" He shouted, I turned and replied,

"Yeah?" There was a silence, and then Gokudera shouted even louder,

"I LOVE YOU, TENTH!" He said, and his face turned red again. I laughed and said,

"I know. I love you too, Gokudera-kun." He smiled, and so did I.

A truck has driven across the street, and when the truck past, Gokudera had already disappeared into his street. I told myself I wouldn't, but I started to cry again. Because I don't know, will Gokudera be safe when the corner ends.

* * *

Should I contiue? Maybe! Thanks for reading! This series might contiue, after I'm writing some other fanfics. I'm getting a bit bored of writing about Tsuna. What do you think?


End file.
